Finally
by Lady Shahd Khushrenada
Summary: OneShot. There're few fics about Lady Une & Treize before his death so I thought I should change that :P Summary: Une fails in a mission Treize gave her... MOVING TO DEVIANTART. Anyone trying to get to my fics can get them there, I'll keep the current ones here, but ALL next chapters will be published there from now on.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Gundam wing, I do, however, own the plot of this story.

_Enjoy & don't forget to review ^_^ :_

_**Finally~**_

Une stepped into the cold air of October; it felt so good on her heated skin. She tightened her robe around her, while watching the cars lights from far.

She used to love counting the cars that were headed to their house when she was little, her father used to come late from work every night, and she would just sneak out of bed and keep looking at the far roads and count the lights till she feels tired and go to sleep.

She had never thought she might do it again, or might wait for anyone like she did back then, but she was wrong, she was waiting, she was waiting for the only man she have ever loved, and will forever do, Treize Khushrenada.

If anyone told her a week ago, she'd be in his estate, in his bedroom waiting for him to come home, she'd laugh her heart out. She smiled to herself as that thought crossed her mind.

A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold crossed her spine. It was the first time in her entire time serving for him he ever leaves without her anywhere. She had always been with him, always accompanying him everywhere. But now she was injured and he had specifically told her not to even get out of the room.

It happened a couple of days ago, she was on a mission for him, it was her first time to do not accomplish a mission he gave her, but she was never more thrilled to fail. Her failure and getting this injury was the only thing that got him to finally declare his feelings toward her.

He was so scared, looking back now, she doesn't recall ever seeing him like that; her mission was to guard the transportation of weapons across the desert. Of course there were soldiers but they were not good enough to get to their destination, some rebels attacked them in the middle of their journey and cut off the road killing most of the soldiers.

Une was mad of course, and fearing of failing Treize, she attacked solo, they weren't many, but she was alone so they managed to take her down easily.

When she was awake, she was in the hospital, with a big pocket of roses near her. She instantly knew they were from him. And after less than half an hour he was there.

Une doesn't remember in her entire time working for him, ever seeing that look in his eyes; the look when he came into the room and found she was awake looking at him.

She couldn't move, though she wanted to stand up for him, her body betrayed her, and she fell to the bed. He caught her in his arms in the last second.

It was then that she took a really good look to his face, it was tired. And when she looked into his eyes, she didn't find the anger she expected of her failure, instead there were hurt and pain, he was actually worried about her. No what she saw was more than simple worry; it was something else, something she thought she would never see there.

"Sir..." she whispered in her weak voice.

"Shhhhhh... Don't try to talk, you need your rest." He whispered as he laid her back on the bed, careful not to hurt her already weak and bruised body.

"But..." she began.

"It's Ok, you're in the hospital. I've arranged for you to be transported to my estate, but the doctors said we'll have to wait till you were awake." He said in a low voice holding her hand in his, as if scared of losing her again. She nodded.

He didn't say anything afterwards; he just kept looking into her eyed removing strings of hair that fell on her face, the hair on the back of her neck standing upon his touch.

"I'm sorry .." she said after a while, looking into his eyes trying to find any signs of anger in them, she knew that he never takes apologies, he had told her that himself, she can't afford him being angry with her.

"Une, you don't have to apologies for anything, dear. It's OK; you did a heroic job out there. But shouldn't you at least have given a slight thought of whom you were leaving behind?" he said with half a smile, which made his tired blue eyes glow.

She didn't know what to answer him, he was actually worried about her; what did he mean by "Whom she was leaving behind"? Did he mean himself? And did he just call her dear? What was happening? She felt so confused.

He moved his hand again only this time to rest it on her cheek and started to brush it softly, his face going back to worried. "I was so scared of losing you out there, Une. Just the thought of not seeing your face again almost got me crazy." He whispered, touching her lips with the tip of his thump, "I couldn't bare the idea, Une. I had never known how much you meant to me, till now".

She said nothing, in all her life she wanted nothing more than hearing him saying those words, yet she was so scared that she might be dreaming; her tears broke against her well as she imagined the pain he must have felt.

"And what are those for now" he said as he brushed her tears away. It wasn't a question; he was just stating a fact.

Une's heart jumped when he touched her cheeks again, and for minutes no sound was heard in the room except for the heart monitor peeping. She felt so safe, for the first time in her life, she felt like nothing could harm her, like she was protected from everything; it was simply his presence, it even got her to forget all the pain she was in.

"You should try to get some sleep now," he said, smiling at her and getting her hand in his.

She didn't say anything; she just looked at him unbelieving.

"What's the matter?" he said looking into her eyes, "Did the pain come back again?" he added as he held the nurses calling device in his hand.

"No, no ... I'm fine" she tried to raise her weak hand to stop him.

He let go of the device only to hold her hand again, "then what is it, dear?"

"It's nothing." she said leaning her head away from him.

He moved her face for her eyes to meet his again.

"It's just that... I'm sacred of waking up," she finally said giving it up.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that I'll wake up only to find that it was merely a dream." she said with a look on her face that would make a stone cry.

"Hey, hey..." he said holing her face with his hands, "I promise you, that this is real, I'm real" he held her hand against his chest, "I'm real. And I'll never leave you again, I promise you, Une, when you wake up you'll find me right here, OK?"

She nodded, and closed her eyes upon his promise, feeling safe and protected.

:::::::::::::::::::::

When Une opened her eyes again, she didn't know where she was, it was dark and she was laying on some bed. It didn't feel like the hospital bed; it was much softer. Her head started to spin as she turned it around to identify where she was, it was laying on a buffed bellow, and her body was resting on silky sheets.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she managed to recognize the smell in the sheets, it was his, it was Trieze's smell, she'd recognize it anywhere.

After a second she figured where she was, she was laying in his bedroom, she had come there hundreds of times, and from the little things she managed to see, she was certain.

She lifted her body from the bed after putting her whole strength in it.

She walked to the only source of light she could find; it was coming from the balcony that its door was held open. And when she got to its door, she could see who was there, it was him.

He was wearing his uniform as usual, but without the jacket and the boots. She only managed to see his back from where she stood, she didn't dare going to him; he seemed so relaxed, the wind playing with his usually so formally pushed back ginger hair, as he was just leaning over the edge. _He looks so beautiful_ she told herself, as she just stood there staring at him.

After a few minutes, her feet betrayed her and she griped the door for support, making the loudest voice possible. She swore as she tried to get herself to stand properly, only to find his hands around her waist as she heard his surprised voice :"Une! Oh God! What in the world got you out of bed?"

He didn't let go of her even after she was standing up. "I'm so sorry, sir" she said in a low voice.

"Une..."

"I didn't mean to disturb you, sir. I really am sorry. I'll go back to bed, you can let go, I'm OK" she said putting her hands on his arms that were still tightened around her waist.

"If I let go, you'll just fall again, the doctor said that you won't be able to walk for a couple of days, but I guess he didn't know it was colonel Une he was talking about," he said with half a smile. "Besides I was just waiting for you to wake up, you slept the whole day!" he added as he got her to sit on a chair near where he stood earlier. "I was scared I might have to wait till morning for you to wake up!"

It was then that Une noticed that he wasn't wearing his cravat either, instead his shirt was loosely opened and his gloves were gone as well. _He looks very handsome_, she thought feeling her heart jumping out of her chest.

She smiled to him and blushed slightly, realizing that for the first time ever she's sitting while he's the one standing talking to her. It wasn't long till he was sitting next to her. He just took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I don't want you anywhere away from me ever again, Une" he said after a while in the saddest voice.

"Sir, I..."

He left his finger to her lip, "Don't," he just mouthed the word, "I don't want you to explain anything, I just..." he didn't finish, and for some reason Une felt odd, just the thought of Treize not finding the right words to say was enough to cause her feeling awkward.

"I just want you by my side the whole time," he finished.

"Oh! I can never leave you! Master Treize, I'll stay with you forever if you wish," she said as if her leaving him was the stupidest idea in the whole world, while the place of his finger on her lips started to burn.

"Une, my name is Treize, if I want to hear it from anyone it'll be you."

"Then Treize, I'll stay with you forever and I shall never leave you," she said as his face came closer to hers.

"Well, that's all what I wanted to hear," he responded closing the distance between them.

Whispering his name yet again was the only thing she could do as their lips met, he tightened his arms around her as their kiss deepened and pulled her closer to him. While she left her hands to let her fingers wonder through his hair.

She didn't know for how long exactly they remained as they were, but she didn't want it to end, the feeling of his lips on hers was so hypnotizing that she forgot everything, even the pain was gone.

Treize felt his whole body was caught on fire; her lips were sweeter than he ever thought they might be

When their lips finally parted, they both gasped for air as they just stared into each other's eyes for God only knows how long.

"I love you, Une." he finally said to her.

She smiled and blushed deeply as she responded with the same.

* * *

_So, what do you think? It's my first attempt at this kind of romantic stories. so please let me know by leaving a review, thank you ;)_


End file.
